Seducir: Engañar con arte y maña
by AnneD90
Summary: Él juega conmigo y cree que no lo sé. O sabe que lo sé y me quiere volver loco. ¿A qué demonios nos llevará esto? Sea como sea, jamás le diré que me gusta. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Todo pertenece a Kishimoto.

**Seducir: Engañar con arte y maña.**

Naruto jugaba conmigo. No sabía a qué o por qué. Pero ya me estaba hartando toda su actitud.

Cada mañana me dejaba un chocolate en el casillero de la escuela. Y no podía negarlo, lo había visto. Además, era el único, aparte de mí, que conocía la combinación del candado. Así que si le fuese a preguntar, responder "no" sería la primera señal de su culpabilidad.

Claro que yo hacía como que nada sucedía, sin embargo, lo sabía todo. Excepto la finalidad de todo aquello. Eso aún era un enigma para mí, uno que me atormentaba día y noche. Vale, exagero: me preocupaba un instante y ya, aunque eso sí, se presentaba todos los días a la misma hora.

Mas no daría mi brazo a torcer. Yo seguiría tan ajeno a todo el asunto como él quisiese.

Esa mañana esperaba otro chocolate, de los pocos que me gustaban. Y si bien no me molestaba el chocolate en sí, sí me molestaba que me lo diese a escondidas. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? Es decir, no tenían veneno, eso ya lo había comprobado, entonces, ¿qué era eso que tenía que esconder?

Abrí el casillero. Lo primero que vi fue algo relativamente nuevo. Una bolsita pequeña y rosada rellena de trufas de chocolate. Sin embargo, para mí infortunio, no era todo. Bajo él había una nota que hubiese pasado desapercibida si no hubiese sido por su color amarillo fosforescente.

"_¿Amor eterno? Los hay de siete años, de una hora…"_*_  
__¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerte tonto?_

La respuesta era obvia. Jamás. Si creía que así me estaba orillando a declarármele, estaba muy equivocado, de hecho, estaba causando el efecto contrario. Si creía que así me iba a conquistar, bien, eso sería imposible, él ya me tenía completamente prendado, ¿qué más quería? Y estaba seguro que él lo sabía. No que yo fuese obvio, ni él un gurú del amor, pero su amiguita Hinata vaya que me traía problemas.

Él me gustaba, sí. ¿Y qué? No se lo haría saber.

Continuará.

*Víctor Roura.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo pertenece a Kishimoto.

**Seducir: Engañar con arte y maña.**

La situación había cambiado para mal.

Los chocolates dejaron de llegar a mi casillero, lo cual hubiese sido una buena noticia si de pronto no se hubieran trasladado hasta el pupitre en el que siempre me sentaba. Fuese cual fuese el salón en el que se impartiría la primera clase, allí estaba el mentado chocolate, con su envoltura vistosa y brillante.

Ahora todos sabían que tenía un admirador. O un acosador, el cual parecía ser un mejor término para designar lo que era Naruto.

¡Claro!, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era? ¿De dónde era? No me molesté en contestar, obviamente. De hecho, ignoré cada comentario hecho, hasta el más mínimo sonido lo hice de lado. Entonces escuché algo que me dejó desconcertado.

_¿Le amas?_

Con una mirada desaparecí a todo molesto insecto que tratase de averiguar algo, pero nada bastó para olvidarme de aquella pregunta necia. Mientras más la trataba de reprimir, más resistencia ponía a ser esfumada. Y no mentiré: sentí pánico. "¿Le amas?" resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿La respuesta? La respuesta no la sabía. O fingía no saberla.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que me atormentó. ¡Oh no! Eso tan sólo era el inicio.

La semana empeoró por un detalle adicional: a Naruto le dio un no-sé-qué por tocarme cada que podía. Por ejemplo, al término de cada clase se paraba y me abrazaba por la espalda, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y recostándose sobre mi hombro. Yo trataba de quitarlo sin mucho éxito. Después de repetidos intentos para sacármelo de encima, y no lograr nada con ello, terminé por gritarle que no me gustaba que me abrazara. Pero, ¿creyeron que eso le importaría? No, claro que no. El punto era sacarme de mis casillas.

Al momento de la sobremesa, parecía como si su mano tuviera un imán y la mía fuera de metal. Se la pasaba acariciando el dorso de mi mano con sus yemas, trazando un camino a lo largo de mis dedos, haciendo círculos sobre mi palma; ¡su roce me estaba enloqueciendo!

Eso no fue todo. A la nota dejada le siguió un mensaje de texto que decía: _"¿Amor eterno? Los hay de siete años, de una hora, de quince meses, de cinco noches sin pronunciar una palabra…".__*** **__¿Te das cuenta ahora?_

¿De qué exactamente me tenía que dar cuenta? ¡Joder! Cada vez se hacía más difícil soportar este asunto inconcluso. Además, ¡se supondría que su seducción sería lenta y sutil! Pero aquello no parecía ni uno ni el otro. ¡Me estaba acorralando! ¡Me estaba poniendo a prueba! Aunque yo seguía en mi plan de no sucumbir.

¿Había alguna noticia buena? Sí. Al menos ya había terminado la semana.

Continuará.

*****Víctor Roura.

* * *

Gracias por comentar. Los comentarios firmados serán contestados por un PM. Los que no, acá.

Thalis: Gracias, me he sonrojado con tus palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo pertenece a Kishimoto.

**Seducir: Engañar con arte y maña.**

El juego se volvió más intenso. Poco a poco mi rubio amigo me había engatusado en él. Tan lentamente que yo no caí en la cuenta de ello; hasta hoy. Respondía a sus insinuaciones sin darme cuenta, lo seducía como él lo hacía conmigo, sólo que sin tener conciencia de ello.

Se preguntarán cómo sucedía aquella rareza. Descuiden, yo también lo hago, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que es un verdadero enigma de la naturaleza y buscar una respuesta satisfactoria sería algo cansado. He optado por darle la vuelta al asunto e ir directamente a la solución.

La cosa era que… yo ya estaba demasiado metido en el asunto. Deslindarme de él parecía estúpido, hacer como que nada había pasado era inútil. Y seguir haciéndolo para conseguir algún beneficio, como pasear mis manos sobre su perfecto torso, parecía ser la mejor opción.

El problema esencial era cómo. Ahora que tenía plena conciencia de mi buen trato y mis mañas sugerentes se me hacía imposible seguir con ello. De hecho, verlo a la cara se había vuelto complicado. No que yo me avergonzara, pero con estas hormonas calientes uno no sabe hasta donde tiene control sobre sí mismo.

En fin, pensé que invitarlo a mi casa y tomar algo haría que mi estrés se redujera lo suficiente como para animarme a tener una charla algo "sucia" con él: hablarle al oído, lamer su lóbulo, besar su oreja. Parecía un buen plan, ¿no? Pero olvidé un pequeño detalle: la excitación contenida y el alcohol en cantidades desmedidas no son una gran combinación.

No me di cuenta exactamente cuándo dimos "el paso". Un segundo estábamos coqueteando, al siguiente nos revolcábamos con fieras salvajes sobre la alfombrilla desgastada de mi piso.

Y ni mi teléfono, ni su celular fueron un impedimento para que nosotros siguiéramos en lo nuestro, con sus manos apretando firmemente mis nalgas, con las mías rasgándole la espalda, con sus labios sobre los míos, con nuestras palpitantes erecciones regocijándose al contacto de la otra sobre la tela del bóxer.

Aquello que tuvimos fue rápido, feroz, brutal.

No aguantamos más, nuestros penes palpitantes se corrieron dentro de los calzoncillos que los cubrían.

Yo estaba satisfecho, pero Naruto no tenía la intención de complacerme. Tan pronto como logró deshacerse de mí, se paró y se acomodó la ropa.

―No juegues conmigo, Sasuke ―esa fue su triunfal salida. No hubo besos, ni abrazos, ni miradas esperanzadas.

Yo estaba frustrado. De mi boca no salió nada, no hasta que el clic de la puerta cerrada se escuchó.

―¡Joder!

Más tarde, cuando leí mi correo para asegurarme de que no había tarea pendiente, descubrí una nota más.

_¿Amor eterno?  
Uzumaki Naruto  
Enviado: Domingo 18/03/2007 09:38 p.m.  
Para: Uchiha Sasuke_

"_¿Amor eterno? Los hay de siete años, de una hora, de quince meses, de cinco noches, sin pronunciar una palabra, de una mirada un día turbio, de silenciosos amaneceres con el recuerdo de su desnudo cuerpo dormido, de espalda, tenue, ahora mil veces reproducido en otros torsos…"_*

_¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

Declarado: él me quería volver loco.

Continuará.

*Víctor Roura.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar. Para no perder la costumbre: los firmados por PM, los que no por acá:

usurakantochi en busca de teme: Que bueno que te gusta, linda, es que esto de acosar a Sasu es lo mío xD Y perdón por no continuarlo tan pronto como quería, pero se me atravesaron mil cosas (que no es excusa, ni que escribiera tanto...): Gracias por comentar :D

ika: Pobre Naruto, ahora que lo has puesto así me da penita que él haga de todo y Sasuke nada más no... ¡Bueno! Ya cayó, así que ya no me siento tan culpable. Espera a leer lo que traigo para el siguiente (esperemos que algo muy hot xD). Gracias por comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Todo pertenece a Kishimoto.

**Seducir: Engañar con arte y maña.**

Y después del rápido avance, vino el estancamiento total. ¡Vamos!, que yo esperaba un desencanto. O un enamoramiento instantáneo, en su defecto, no que me dieran largas como lo hacía Naruto.

No es que pensara que me estaba evitando, ¡realmente me evitaba! Si no tenía un trabajo en equipo, tenía entrenamiento y si no era ni el uno, ni el otro, tenía detención. Total, jamás podíamos salir juntos. Y no sólo eso, ¡no podíamos estar juntos! Ni en las clases que compartíamos, ni en los entrenamientos, ni en los pasillos, ni en el camión de la escuela. Pareciese como si él hubiese lanzado una advertencia de: "favor de no dejarme con Sasuke a solas".

Yo estaba llegando a mi límite. Y era hora de darle fin al asunto.

―¡Hey, Naruto! ―se tensó al escuchar mi voz. Esta vez no habría escapatoria posible para él.

―Sasuke…

―He cerrado la puerta. Ni tú, ni yo saldremos hasta que hayamos aclarado la situación.

―Mira, Sasuke, no es el momento, ni el sitio adecuado. Aquí apesta y tengo que regresar a la clase.

―Entonces, dime, ¿cuándo va a ser el momento y lugar adecuado? He tratado de hablar contigo durante lo que llevamos de la semana, pero parece que tú simplemente me ignoras y me haces a un lado como si hubiese sido tu revolcón de una noche. ¿Sabes qué? Si no quieres nada más, sólo dímelo, no te andes ocultando como una sucia sabandija, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes por qué hacerlo, si deseas olvidarlo, de acuerdo, ambos lo olvidaremos.

Vaya, eso no era lo que esperaba decir. Es la frustración, amigos, la frustración y la impaciencia los que hablaban. Porque cuando uno llega a su límite, es mejor arrojar todo lo acumulado en su interior.

―No es eso ―los hermosos ojos azules me miraron. Por un segundo fui todo para ellos, fui todo para él. Se desviaron rápidamente, hacia el espejo. Seguían mirándome. No a mí, pero sí a mi reflejo.

―¿Entonces qué es?

―No sé si entiendes lo que te he tratado de decir.

―Por qué no me lo explicas de una vez ―sus labios temblaron. Querían decir algo, pero su cerebro seguramente los estaba deteniendo. Por el amor de Dios, si no continuaba de inmediato, me lanzaría sobre ellos sin ninguna compasión y los succionaría hasta que se secaran. ―Yo sé lo que intentas y no lo vas conseguir conmigo.

―No sé a qué te refieres, Naruto.

―¿Lo niegas?

―No estoy negando ni afirmando nada, porque, justamente, ¡no has dicho nada!

―Tú sólo quieres tener sexo.

Su voz se volvió un murmullo, poco faltó para que yo dejase de escucharlo. Mas lo hice, y ahora me encontraba sin palabras. ¿Quería sexo? Claro que lo quería, ¿qué joven de nuestra edad no ansiaba meterse en los pantalones del chico o chica que le gustara? Pero no, yo no sólo quería sexo, lo quería a él.

―Eres un tarado, Naruto. Si crees que es lo que quiero, adelante, sigue pensándolo. Me molesta la idea de querer convencerte de algo que no es. Nunca te he dado motivos para que pienses así y, aun así, eres injusto conmigo. Eres un pendejo.

Estaba molesto. El caso es que no sabía con quién. ¿Con él? ¿Conmigo?

―Vale, te voy a dejar de hostigar, Naruto. Olvídalo.

Salí furioso, azoté la puerta al abrir y todo. En pocas zancadas llegue hasta mi salón, entré rápidamente, Naruto no tardaría en hacer lo mismo. Mejor no verlo por el resto del día o no podría abstenerme de golpearlo… Aunque eso no sucedería porque ¡compartíamos pupitre!

Bien, mi corazón estaba roto, mis ilusiones desechas, mi amor pisoteado. Mi rostro reflejaba mi ira, pero en el interior no era precisamente esto lo que sentía. Y para acabar estaba en el salón, a escasos centímetros de Naruto. Oliendo su cabello, escuchando su respiración, percibiendo su calor.

La clase parecía que jamás acabaría. Un minuto se me antojaba una eternidad.

―¿Sasuke?

―¿Qué quieres?

Naruto delizó sobre la mesa del pupitre que compartíamos una hoja doblada.

_¿Amor eterno?_

_Los hay de siete años, de una hora, de quince meses, de cinco noches, sin pronunciar una palabra, de una mirada un día turbio, de silenciosos amaneceres con el recuerdo de su desnudo cuerpo dormido, de espalda, tenue, ahora mil veces reproducido en otros torsos, en otras cálidas e intrascendentes insinuacione._*****

_¿Qué es lo nuestro? ¿Una intrascendente insinuación? ¿Amor de siete años? ¿Amor eterno?_

Tomé su mano con la mía por debajo de la mesa, haciéndolas descansar sobre mi muslo. Me incliné sobre su hombro, mis labios rozaron con suavidad su oreja.

―Será lo que tú quieres que sea.

Continuará.

*****Como ya saben, el poema es de Víctor Roura.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y muchísimas gracias para las que comentan. Ya saben, contesto firmados por PM, lo que no por acá.

Ika: Perdón por haber actualizado como mil años después y desde entonces dejarte la duda. ¡Ups! Lo siento, de verdad. Pues ya ves. Primero Naruto lo busca, después Sasuke acepta y todo se vuelve confusión. Este fic no es hot, pero es lindo y neceitaba hacerlo (lo cursi no se me da, pero esta vez brotó de la nada). Ojalá tuviera tiempo de portarme mal (les traería porn), pero no. Que estés bien.

Freedom: Que bueno que te guste esta nueva propuesta con drabbles. No, no olvido los otros fics, pero a ellos necesito dedicarles más tiempo y hoy en día este escacea, pero allí están, poco a poco tomando forma. "Otoño" de "Estaciones", está listo desde hace poco, pero aún no lo he revisado, ni corregido. Espero pronto tenerlo. Gracias por leerme :)

vieneta de luna: Jejejeje, pues sí, vuelvo loco a todo el mundo, incluso a mí. Yo no sé por qué, seré masoquista xD Pues ya ves, Naruto siempre ha sido muy sentimental (no me parece que sea un chico que se apresura sin estar seguro de sus sentimientos [o de los sentimientos del otro]), así que debo mantenerlo así. Perdón por la tardanza =S

**RECOMENDACIÓN (sólo para SasuNaru-fans que vayan al corriente con el manga... o para las que gusten del spoiler):**

Hace poco fue mi cumpleaños y una de mis amigas del fandom me hizo un regalo hermoso. Si son fanáticas del SasuNaru, tienen que leerlo. Pueden encontrarlo por acá: **http : / / motoko-cydalima . livejournal . com / 81655 . html** (sólo tienen que borrar los espacios para leer la maravilla de la que les hablo).


	5. Chapter 5

Todo pertenece a Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Contenido sexual explícito. No te gusta, no lo leas.

**Seducir: Engañar con arte y maña.**

Naruto deslizó sus manos por mi abdomen lentamente. Él era ligeramente más alto que yo, tuvo que inclinarse un poco para rozar mis labios con los suyos y cuando lo hizo, el éxtasis me invadió. Sonrió contra mi boca y con lentitud deslizó su mejilla sobe la mía. Quería besarlo, quería hundir mis dedos entre las hebras doradas de su cabello, quería sumergirme en sus brazos, perderme en su aroma. Pero él al parecer tenía otras intenciones. Sentí su caliente aliento sobre la piel de mi cuello y un escalofrío me recorrió. Contuve un gemido y, temiendo que mis piernas dejaran de responderme, me apoyé sobre el árbol detrás de mí. A la lejanía vi como una señora gritaba algo sobre la decencia, pero yo estaba demasiado embebido por la calidez del cuerpo de Naruto cubriendo el mío.

―Hoy no quiero ir al cine ―sus manos grandes se aferraron al cuello de mi camisa, me jaló de él, tomándome por sorpresa. Su boca candorosa, húmeda y ardiente cubrió la mía por completo, el vaivén de su lengua me enloquecía: recorría mis dientes, lamía mis labios, danzaba con la mía. En mi boca los gemidos se ahogaban por acción de sus besos, en mi interior la pasión se avivaba de tal modo que mi cuerpo se estremecía, mis latidos aumentaban de velocidad y mi ansiedad rápidamente se aproximaba a un punto de no retorno. ¿Qué pretendía Naruto con ello? Lo único que esperaba es que no fuese nada bueno.

―¿Y qué quieres… ―suspiré, sus manos ahora se encontraban en mis nalgas y aquel simple acto me hizo delirar ―… que hagamos?

―Sabes bien lo que quiero que hagamos, Sasuke, siempre lo has sabido.

Tenía que controlarme, algo me decía, una voz a la que hubiese querido tratar de evitar, que aquello era una prueba.

―No, Naruto ―dije. Con dolor, tomé sus manos y las separé de mí. A pesar de las semanas, él podía seguir creyendo que lo único que me interesaba era el sexo y yo quería hacerle ver, pese a mis deseos de adolescente, que en realidad yo lo quería como no había querido a nadie antes. Quería demostrarle que él era especial, aunque sonara como una estúpida niñita cursi.

―¿No? ―arrugó su seño.

―No ―su mirada parecía furiosa, impertinente y deseosa, sin embargo, yo no iba a sucumbir. No porque no quisiera, claro que quería meterme en sus pantalones, hurgar en su ropa interior; mas, la satisfacción sería poco duradera y no quería que eso pasase. Quería que durase.

Desde que formalizamos una relación me di cuenta de que él me parecía más que atractivo, a pesar de su personalidad infantil y de sus modos inmaduros. Él me gustaba y cuando dejamos de ser amigos para ser pareja, en realidad me di cuenta de que lo que sentía estaba más allá de los límites del querer. ¿Es amor?, me preguntaba. Seguía sin tener respuesta a ello, pero de algo estaba seguro, él valía más que todo lo que tenía.

―Bien ―fue su respuesta―. Hoy no quiero salir, nos vemos otro día.

―¡Hey! ―lo tomé de la muñeca y él se jaló. En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de dolor, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por una de seriedad.

―Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

Dejé que se fuera. Lidiar con mocosos estúpidos no era lo mío. Lo quería, no obstante, yo tenía límites, límites que si eran sobrepasados, era mejor que no me hablara.

* * *

Jadeos. Fue lo primero que escuché, jadeos. No sabía de dónde venían, pero me pusieron tan caliente que incluso pensé que seguía soñando. Pero cuando sueñas no piensas y ese fue la primera señal para saber que algo andaba mal.

―¿Qué…? ―Naruto estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo. Movimientos furiosos lo impulsaban hacia arriba y abajo sobre un mismo punto. Un plug anal se encajaba entre sus nalgas. Salía y entraba descaradamente del culo de Naruto quien contraía su cara en gestos placenteros.

Su miembro estaba grande y brillante y demasiado apetecible. Sus pezones, erectos y firmes, estaban sostenidos por unos clips negros vibratorios que seguramente le mandaban sacudidas placenteras a todo el cuerpo.

―Nar… ―sus ojos se dirigieron a mí. Jamás le había visto así. Era lujuria e impaciencia combinadas, éxtasis y sufrimiento mezclados por igual.

Sacó de entre sus nalgas el plug y lo dejó caer al suelo. Se trepó a mi cama, tiró las cobijas a un lado y me bajó el pantalón del pijama. Todo fue rápido. Yo estaba impactado. Tuve la intención de reclamarle, pero su salvaje boca me quitó todo rastro de razonamiento. Su mano jugó con mis bolas y su lengua hacía maravillas con mi pene erguido y completamente excitado.

Jadeé, gemí, grité, susurré y no recuerdo que más hice mientras mis caderas se empujaban hacia su abertura húmeda que me enloquecía con sus succiones, con sus lamidas, con su jugueteo sucio.

Paró unos segundos para colocar sobre mi falo un condón.

―¿Preparado? ―no había procesado siquiera la pregunta cuando Naruto se empaló en mi erección. Con movimientos suaves se empezó a mover para que mi pene profundizara más en su culo caliente. Se sentía genial. La carne se contraía a mi alrededor.

Comenzó a salir y a entrar, primero a una velocidad moderada y después con rapidez, con agitación, con furia. Nos besamos con locura, con pasión, con violencia. Mordía sus labios, pellizcaba sus pezones rosados y sensibles, jalaba su cabello.

Nos vinimos rápida y arrebatadamente. Estallé cuando el orgasmo me sobrevino. Naruto me siguió, su semen cubrió parte de su firme abdomen, mientras que pequeñas gotas del mismo saltaron hasta el mío.

Permanecimos unos minutos así, con mi pene fláccido dentro del ano de mi novio. El cuerpo laxo de Naruto caía sobre mí, su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas a un lado de las mías, sus manos aferradas firmemente a las sábanas. Era hermoso. Era hermoso y era totalmente para mí.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones finalmente se acompasaron y nuestro ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad, Naruto se acostó a un lado, dejándome con una sensación de frío. Quité de mi miembro el condón y lo tiré en el bote de basura que tenía a un lado de mi buró.

―Dios, me estaba enloqueciendo no tener sexo contigo. Estaba ardiendo de ganas ayer y… No me dejaste otra opción, Sasuke.

―¿Sabes? Me conformaré con que me digas que nunca antes has seducido a alguien así.

―¿Seducir? ―Naruto levantó una ceja. Ese era un gesto copiado de mí.

―No te hagas el imbécil. Fue tu plan desde el principio.

La cara inocente de Naruto no me convenció en lo más mínimo.

―Está bien. Sí, lo hice y funcionó, ¿no? ―río.

Mi mano se dirigió a su entrepierna. No iba a contestar a ello.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por leer y gracias por su paciente espera. Gracias también por sus comentarios, por su apoyo y su preferencia.

Que tengan feliz Navidad y un increíble inicio de año.

Besos.


End file.
